


Hylia's Lament

by irismon



Category: Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, The Legend of Zelda
Genre: F/M, Free Verse, Hylia is Zelda and vice versa, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irismon/pseuds/irismon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I am a goddess only in memory."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hylia's Lament

I am a goddess only in memory.  
These hands that crushed mountains  
Shake with slightest uncertainty,  
With smallest fear, with briefest thought  
Of your fate.

I once felt the death  
Of my people, callously,  
And never grieved.  
The blood of one  
Has brought me to my knees,  
Destroyed me.

The lives of this world  
Once spoke within my soul, millions of  
Heartbeats whispering aside my own.  
Now there is only yours,  
Shouting.


End file.
